We request funds to purchase a Shimadzu LCMS-2020 with UFLC XR for a collaborative core facility (The Organic Chemistry Core Center or OCCC) at the Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC). The Organic Chemistry Core Center, including its LC/MS facility, is the only entity offering custom organic synthesis, drug discovery, and instrumental analysis services in support of NIH-funded biomedical research at the CUMC. The instrument will replace a 10-year-old 2010A Shimadzu liquid chromatograph mass spectrometer, which has been experiencing frequent age-related and age-appropriate difficulties. Lack of timely upgrade to a new instrument endangers progress of a large number of grants. The new instrument will enable the continuing support for 25 (a yearly average) individual NIH grants. The primary hands-on users of the instrument will be synthetic organic chemists of the Center that make and characterize small molecules directed through a collaborative effort by biomedical researchers at the CUMC. The end beneficiaries of the instrument, that is, the researchers directing the synthetic chemists, span the spectrum from well-established investigators, funded by the NIH for decades, to young faculty, seeking first-time support from the NIH. Their research relies on small molecules characterized by the Center's LC/MS facility to study biological processes associated with various disease states, such as Alzheimer's Disease, schizophrenia, prostate and breast cancer, heart failure, diabetes, chronic pain, and emphysema, among others. The instrument will be co-managed by the Organic Chemistry Core Facility within the Division of Experimental Therapeutics of the Department of Medicine and the Biomarkers Core Facility within the Irving Institute for Clinical and Translational Research at the Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC).